justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OZCAR LIAMZ/Fanmade Characters
*This blog is only to show some fanmade characters, and if you want one character, or requees a song, just let me know in my message wall :) Here are some gameplays! HereForYou-Kygo.jpg|Here For You by Kygo ft. Ella Henderson Chimes-HudsonH..jpg|Chimes by Hudson H. HungUp-Madonna.png|Hung Up by The Girly Team Carusel-MelaniMartines.jpg|Carrousel by Melanie Martinez Linon.jpg|Lean On by Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ WDYM.jpg|What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber lebels.jpg|Levels by Nick Jonas Wenlobteiksober.jpg|When Love Takes Over by David Guetta Feat. Kelly Rowland HelloChikes.jpg|Hello B****** by CL (from 2ne1) Waitin4lob.jpg|Wainting For Love by Avicii BeauterfullNowGameplay.jpg|Beautiful Now by Zedd ft. Jon Bellion 1901.jpg|1901 by Phoenix on my mind.jpg|On My MInd by Ellie Goulding houdeepisyourlove.jpg|How Deep Is Your Love by Calvin Harris ft. Disciples Untitled(8).jpg|Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees kyney.jpg|Kanye by The Chainsmokers ft. SirenXX Untitled (10).jpg|Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso ft. Tove Lo 8888888 (1).jpg|Run Dem Boyz by Annea back45 (1).jpg|Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz emergency.jpg|Emergency by Icona Pop back45worth.jpg|Worth It by Fifth Armony ft. Kid Ink Untitled (6).jpg|Sorry by Justin Bieber RUDEBOY.png|Rude Boy by Rihanna taxi.jpg|El Taxi by Osmani Garcia Ft. Pitbull, Sensato watchme.png|Watch Me by Silentó Untitled (1) (1).jpg|Run The World (Girls) by Beyoncé sandybay-with-poor-knights-in-background-11-09 (4).jpg|I Wanna Go by Britney Spears cameo love.jpg|Cameo Lover by Kimbra (Remake) Untitled (28) (1).jpg|Poker Face by Lazy Gaga mulin rug.jpg|Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink Untitled (29).jpg|Watch Out For This (Bumaye) by Major Lazer feat Busy Signal, The Flexican & FS Green gerugli.jpg|Random : Get Ugly Community Remix Untitled (21).jpg|Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen tshdlc.png|Thrift Shop by Macklemore Untitled (21) (1).png|Blue by Marina And The Diamonds Untitled (20).png|G.U.Y. by Lady Gaga tio-office-background (1).jpg|Levels by Avicii graffiti-79256 (2).jpg|Berzerk by Eminem holaoopomi.jpg|Hula Hoop by Omi yalla.png|Yalla by Inna SL.png|Sweet Lovin' by Sigala robertsjason_1417301700_39 (1).jpg|Booyah by Showteek Untitled (7).jpg|Run Away (U and I) by Galantis TAL.jpg|Thinking About Loud by Ed Sheran lalalaa.jpg|La La La by Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith focus.jpg|Focus by Ariana Grande sandybay-with-poor-knights-in-background-11-09 (1).jpg|King by Years & Years wh.png|Welcome Home by Radical Face Shadows.png|Shadows by Lindsey Stirling Original_(2).png|Not Fair by Lily Allen landscape-768423_960_720.png|Desert Rain by Edward Maya feat. Vika Jigulina pillowtalkfm.png|Pillowtalk by Zayn Untitled (27).png|Bulletproof by La Roux (Hold My Hand) Untitled (29).png|Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida ft. David Guetta Untitled (31).png|Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande Backgrounds 177175 (1).jpg|How Deep Is Your Love 8888888.jpg|Run Dem Boyz Background waitin.jpg|Waiting For Love Untitled (9).jpg|Kaney back4.jpg|Heroes 9999999 (2).jpg|Unknow back45.jpg|Unknow Untitled (16).jpg|Cameo Lover original (2).jpg|Unknow Untitled (14).jpg|Unknow Untitled (32).jpg robertsjason_1417301700_39 (2).jpg slb2.png|Sweet Lovin' sback.png|Shadows landscape-768423_960_720 (1).png|Desert Rain Untitled (24).png|Pillowtalk Coaches hhhhhcoach.png ssssssssssssssssss.png iii.png iiiii.png aaaaaaaa.png aaaaas.png llll (1).png 999.png ssss.png bnowcoechas.png 1901.png 999999999999 (1).png jhr (1).png 99998uyt.png 123 (1).png 22234rd (1).png asdfghjhfdsh.png ASDFGHJKLpngerxer.png asdfghj.png coach6.png Untitlecoahcd.png asdhhfg.png yalladance.png 15328-cowgirl-costume (1).png Lllosloa.png mk_(1).png Avatars HOLAHOOP.png|Hoola Hop Cameo.png|Cameo Lover iwanaggo-d846k7l_(2).png|I Wanna Go here4u-d846k73l.png|Here For You helloclok-d846k7l_(4).png|Hello B****** dancer_card__blastayinnk_template__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(5).png|Stayin' Alive dancer_cbeaard__blank_template__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(6).png|Beautiful Now dancer_card__blank_template__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(7).png|El Taxi dancer_card__blank_template__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(8).png|Sorry dancer_card__blank_yallatemplate__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(9).png|Yalla dancer_card__blank_template__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(13).png|Chimes dancer_card__blank_template__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(14).png|Shadows dancer_card__blank_template__by_japanyoshi-d846k7l_(15).png|Hung Up REMEMBER!*credit me, when you use one of the gameplays *no steal characters *no requess bad songs or songs with proffanity *no requess songs by tv shows, movies (exept disney's movies) and games. Copyrigth @JUSTLIAMZ only for her use Category:Blog posts